Moments Between Time
by dolce-bebe
Summary: Kagome falls down the well and is faced with a younger, less experienced Sesshoumaru. She is given the chance to change the future she has with him, but will she?
1. Chapter 1

Moments Between Time

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha do not belong to me, but to the great Rumiko Takahashi.

Chapter 1: When Alice Arrived In Wonderland

* * *

Kagome gave a heavy sigh as she landed at the bottom of the Bone Eaters well, her knees imbedded in the dirt and her hands breaking her fall. She often wondered what it would be like if she had attached a ladder instead, knowing that it would make her travels a lot more convenient and less troublesome.

But she didn't have time to think of that at the moment. She had overslept after trying desperately to study for a coming test and failed to notice the time. Inuyasha would kill her! The miko could almost hear his drabbles when she showed her face in Kaede's village.

He had promised her three days to return home to prepare her school work, and that on the third night she would return to him. That was all, and not a minute more. So far, Kagome had slept three hours more than scheduled. By Kami, he would kill her!

Hurrying up the well she threw her bag pack over the rim and hopped out. She was greeted by the sight of the lush forest. Good. He wasn't here waiting for her. Perhaps he had forgotten?

Kagome's lips twitched. It wasn't like Inuyasha to let her sleep in. Usually the hanyou would be beside himself and spitting out insults by her ear as she slept if she were a minute late for her return. Strange indeed.

Trotting along through the forest she made her way to the village, her stomach grumbling in hunger. She rather hoped that Kaede had prepared something for them to eat. She was starving, that, and in her haste, she forgot to bring the ramen that Inuyasha had reminded her before she left. So, what, those were two things now that he had against her?

The miko kept her pace fast. The village would be coming into view any time now. Her stomach made another scorching noise and so she willed herself faster and faster. The young miko seemed to walk in an endless path. Had it been this far all those other times? Perhaps. The hanyou always did come for her, thus it did not seem to have taken very long to arrive at the village. Maybe she was still tired and half drowsy. Continuing her pace, the girl trudged on, but village never appeared.

Kagome stopped abruptly. The bridge across the river had disappeared. The grass looked like it had not been touched in years. It blew against the wind, long and lush. There were no traces of the crops in the fine soil. Hadn't she just helped the villagers with their crops three days ago?

"W-What's happened?" she managed to whisper.

In an instant before the miko could blink a gust of wind blew by, and she found herself being surrounded by four youkai, their spears pointed straight towards her neck..

Kagome gaped.

"State your business here, human. No one is allowed near these grounds."

It was, what Kagome guessed, the leader of the four who spoke. He stepped in between them. His long purple hair tied into a loose knot, his eyes a deep swirl of amethyst and boring into hers. He remained calm and collected, although she noticed that he had spiked up his youki to warn her off.

"I-I uh…" Kagome stammered with her words.

What exactly was she suppose to say? That she came through the Bone Eater's well and that she was from the future, oh, and also the fact that she had already time traveled to their era, and was heading towards a village, which obviously didn't exist in this area. Even she herself was confused, how was she suppose to explain it to a group of youkai who had her completely surrounded.

"These lands are now a property of the West, as stated by legal contract of the Four Taiyoukai. You as a human have no rights to be trespassing on private soil," the youkai said sternly.

Kagome's lip quivered. "I-I wasn't. I've lost my way. I must have mistaken this land to be where my v-village resided. Sorry, I didn't know," she managed out.

The youkai frowned at her and gave a silent order for his men to withdraw their weapons. "It does not matter. You will be answering to our lord very soon," he said his eyes slowly scanning her frame and finally resting on the yellow sack she had on her back.

"Your lord?"

"Yes."

Kagome took a step back. She hadn't meant anything by it. It happened solely on instinct, but as soon as she did, one of the youkai's spears were by her throat once again.

"W-Wait!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands by her face in alarm. "I-I'm not trying to escape or anything!"

The youkai holding the spear to her throat hadn't moved. He stayed in his position, spear in hand, his dark blue eyes glaring down at her. All of them seemed to be. What exactly had she done to deserve this? Clearly, the miko noted, that the youkai all wore heavy armour, as if they were preparing for battle-they were soldiers-not just some mere youkai that she and her friends normally dealt with.

Kagome blanched, only did she realized that they were waiting for her answer. She opened her mouth to speak, but they moved before she could blink, to make a clear path for her. The miko could only stare. Was she free to go? If she was then she was truly grateful, that, and maybe her day could pick up sooner than she thought.

However, that was not the case. Within in a matter of seconds a powerful aura had surrounded the forest making the young miko twitch slightly, as a tall figure emerged from the forest.

Kagome's eyes widened. It was Sesshoumaru. He walked swiftly by the other youkai guarding her and stopped mere inches from her person.

"S-Seshoumaru?" she barely whispered.

She wasn't exactly sure she had said his name, because it had been faint, but youkai always did have the most perky set of ears. The youkai who addressed her earlier took a step his eyes suddenly wild and angry.

"How dare you speak to one such as Sesshoumaru-sama in such a manner?" he growled and then turned to look at his lord. "M-My greatest apologies my Lord. We stumbled upon this strangely, dressed human while we were making our rounds. The others captured her scent in mere seconds when she set foot on your land."

Sesshoumaru didn't waver. His were eyes glued to the young girl in front of him, but he did incline his head toward his minion.

"Leave us," he drawled.

The youkai bowed and made haste back into the woods. It left them alone. Kagome gulped to herself. What exactly was he doing here? What was happening? Why did Sesshoumaru look rather odd and why was he regarding her as if he had no idea who she was? Okay, so perhaps he didn't mind her most of the time, but she knew that she had angered him on several occasions. From pulling the Tetsusaiga, to firing her arrows at him in battle-she knew that the Taiyoukai was at least aware of her existence.

"How is it that you know of this Sesshoumaru?"

Okay…maybe not.

"I-I um…"

For some reason the little miko couldn't find her words. Never before had she been this confused in her life-and just when she thought she had the Feudal Era all figured out… Perhaps his hatred for her and her companions were far too great that he simply erased them all from his mind-or perhaps he thought she was of absolute no importance and was a flee to be brushed off after their last few encounters. Oh she would have loved to give him a lecture right about now. Unfortunately she was out numbered-not that he needed his men for her to meet her demise.

"I'm the miko who travels with Inuyasha…don't you remember?" she finally made out, unsure of how she sounded..

He stared a her for a few seconds, his cold amber eyes remaining emotionless. "I do not recall this Inuyasha," he started. "Do you normal associate yourself with inuyoukai?"

"No, just him," Kagome blurted out before thinking.

In another case, Kagome would have not believed that Sesshoumaru had erased all thoughts of Inuyasha from his mind-he simply hated his half brother too much for that. But now the thought terrified her. A world where Sesshoumaru did not know of Inuyasha, which would have had to have been impossible since they were half brothers…A world where Sesshoumaru looked slightly smaller in frame-hair a tad bit shorter, face younger, she noticed, and wore more armour than he usually did-it all irked her. Something was off…

Oh Kami.

She snapped out of her day dream when his clawed hand grabbed her arm and started yanking her behind him as he walked towards the forest. She cried out and tried to pry him off, but was only met with a growl of protest.

"Where are you taking me?" she demanded.

"You will speak about this Inuyasha with the Taiyoukai of the West," he merely stated.

"What the hell are you talking about? Let me go!"

Sesshoumaru gave another low growl and turned around so abruptly that she nearly stumbled back. His eyes grew a fiery red and he grasped her by the shoulders.

Kagome screamed.

And then they were gone.

Teleporting hadn't registered in Kagome's brain until the scenery changed and they were suddenly outside standing in front of a tall wooded gate that reached the skies.

Sesshoumaru released her his eyes returning back to a steady gold and turned to face the gigantic doors. It creaked open almost immediately upon their arrival, but Kagome was not prepared for what she was about to see.

Youkai. Hundreds of them. They roamed about what seemed to be an almost modernized market place. They, the girl noticed, were very much civilized, wearing expensive looking kimonos and judging from their posture and poise, Kagome guessed that they were not in fact like the youkai that she had encountered on her journeys with Inuyasha. For one, these youkai all had human forms and aside from their perky elvish ears, the strange markings on their face and their brightly different coloured hair, they looked very much like normal village people-rich village people who shopped at market places.

"Come."

Sesshoumaru's voice snapped the miko out of her staring and made to stay at her spot refusing to move a muscle. Just because she wasn't from this era didn't mean she was dumb-why in Kami's name would she enter a household of youkai when she was but a mere human? A human yes with purification powers, but not so strong as to purify one as powerful as these youkai. Perhaps she could send a little spark here and there, but from what Sango had mentioned before, youkai who could take human form usually meant that they were of status-and in other words, powerful.

"You will come with this Sesshoumaru into the palace. This one will not ask twice," Sesshoumaru commanded.

His voice was firm causing Kagome to clench her fists by her sides. If she decided to make a break for it, she would not get very far, but if she went with him, how did she know that they weren't preparing a feast featuring her roasted on a platter-or worse? She didn't want to think of the possibilities.

In frustration, Sesshoumaru made a grab for her arm once again and started dragging her through the crowd.

Kagome squealed and realized that she was causing a scene. Not that she cared. For all she knew the youkai had caught her scent from the moment of their arrival-at least she wouldn't go down without a fight. What had she done to deserve this? She had caught up a few hours on her sleep-but this punishment was beyond what she had imagined. She half expected Inuyasha to just yell and scold her, until it ended up with her sitting him-not this.

The Sesshoumaru that she knew would have just probably left her alone-he never did bother by taking up his time in acknowledging anything she did-with the exception of targeting his half brother. _This _Sesshoumaru however, didn't seem to mind showing some sort of emotion. She could feel his irritation with her, mild anger, confusion-his eyes were cold but his youki said other things.

"Let me go, Sesshoumaru! Where are you taking me? Stop, my arm hurts!"

Frankly, she didn't care now who noticed as they drew nearer to what she supposed were the palace steps and to the doors. The youkai had began their whispering and they gave her peculiar stares. Kami, it was as if she was some kind of freak show for these youkai to gawk at!

When they entered the doors the Taiyoukai released her and inclined his head.

"You will explain to the Taiyoukai as to how you know of this Inuyasha," he said and started up the hallway.

Kagome flinched staring at his back as he strode along. She knew Sesshoumaru wasn't the kindest, no scratch that-was not kind at all, but it made her feel more uneasy being alone at such a foreign place-a place where there were hundreds of youkai roaming about. She hesitated, then followed.

"You can't possibly not know of Inuyasha," she said. "You've hated him all your life!"

"This one does not know of whom you speak of."

"But-" Kagome decided to stop there. If Sesshoumaru didn't know of Inuyasha and of her then perhaps he was not Sesshoumaru at all?-Although the thought was impossible. From his head and down to his toes, she knew it was him. He had a same moon shaped mark on his forehead, the marks on his face, the white silver hair…Oh it was him, that, she was sure of.

They passed several halls of which were surrounded by guards at either ends. They're eyes followed her as she walked slowly behind the inuyoukai questioningly. Had they not seen a human before? No doubt they were staring at her clothing-it is called a school uniform! It had class!

Kagome groaned to herself. How did she always find her self in the more ridiculous of situations. First with the Shikon no Tama, with Inuyasha, finding out that she was a reincarnation of a dead, or un-dead miko, then now this. Suppose she was bad luck?

She almost knocked herself over when he came to halt in front of a terrace. Kami, why didn't he say anything?

"Father."

Kagome blinked.

"I have returned from scanning the lands. All is well," Sesshoumaru started.

The miko bit her bottom lip slowly and peeked from Sesshoumaru's tall shoulder. A youkai stood by the railing clad in heavy armour, his hair tied back into a neat and long tail, but when he turned, Kagome couldn't help but gasp.

It was Inuyasha's father! Or at least, she could certainly see the resemblances.

The inuyoukai that she had caught a glimpse of the time of Souunga's destruction stood mere inches from her, his face passive but eyes deep. He gave no notice of her and merely nodded to his son in acknowledgement.

But this couldn't be, could it? He was dead and that, Kagome was sure of. How could-? And then it dawned to her. Sesshoumaru not knowing of her, of Inuyasha, him looking slightly younger, less experienced, his father suddenly alive and kicking-By Kami's…she had gone further back. Further back than…five hundred years? Then that meant that Inuyasha had never existed-either that or he was in the process of being born.

"Why is it that you bring this human to our home, Sesshoumaru? Was it not you that complained highly of your disgust with them during many of the meetings with council?" the Taiyoukai asked.

Sesshoumaru made a noise that sounded something like a grunt. "Yes, but there is something odd about this one," he stated.

"I can see," his father said looking up and down her frame, his eyebrow raised, "that…"

"She speaks of one with the name of Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said his lips set to a firm line. "Perhaps you know of him. This one does not recall a youkai of such a name."

The mighty Taiyoukai didn't think twice. "No, I have not heard of him."

"He is not someone that you would know…um, sir," Kagome interrupted.

Frankly she was compelled to now cover up his existence. She knew the dangers of time travel and what it could do. If she somehow messed things up with Inuyasha's father-then Inuyasha might not exist in the future.

But he merely stared at her. "I doubt that," he started. "Having a name that is so relatively close to mine is treason unless blood related. Is this Inuyasha of noble blood?"

Kagome almost let up a little, "eep!" but fought against it. So that's why Sesshoumaru had acted so odd when she mentioned him earlier. She remembered Myouga mentioning the name Inutashio to them when he talked of Inuyasha's father, and Kagome always thought it had been some what cute that they had similar names. This situation however, was not entirely cute nor cuddly.

Sesshoumaru let out a growl when she didn't open her mouth to answer.

"Do not force the girl to speak if she does not feel the need to," Inutashio drawled. He swept past his son and the miko into the palace. "Find her a room in the Western Wing," he informed one of the guards.

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flash for a brief moment, the slight increase of his youki enough to stop his father at his tracks.

"You are angry, my son."

"No."

"Then what troubles you?"

"The name 'Inu' comes from a family with royal blood. I trust that you wouldn't know anything of this youkai's whereabouts… or creation?" Sesshoumaru said.

Inutashio made no attempt to turn to face him. "What are you insinuating, Sesshoumaru?" he replied.

"The rumours…"

"Are false," the Taiyoukai finished. "They are merely rumours."

And with that he was gone, through the doors followed by the two youkai guards that had stared at her questioningly before.

Kagome bit her bottom lip. What had she gotten herself into? Did this mean that anything she said could affect the future of Inuyasha and his family? It was certainly possible. There were rumours? Supposedly now she was in the era where Sesshoumaru had once been the one and only heir. Perhaps his mother was alive even, and neither he nor his father knew of what was to come. Would his father leave his mother for Izayoi? Of course it would happen, that is, unless she managed to already alter things by being here.

The young miko nervously stared where inu prince stood, his back still turned to her and facing the direction his father had once been. He hadn't moved for a minute or so, and she dared not to speak. At least she knew now that he wasn't going to kill her.

"Um," she started.

"Come," he interrupted and started down the hall.

She reluctantly followed. It was no surprise that he stayed silent the entire way until they reached the doors to what she guessed was to be her quarters for the evening.

"There are kimonos laid out for you. Get dressed, you will be joining us for dinner. This one must remind you, to prepare yourself. Father will require answers." He glared down on her and continued walking down the hall.

Gulping at the realization that she would indeed have to explain herself to the Taiyouaki, if not now then most certainly at another time, unless she found a way back home or back to Inuyasha. If what Sesshoumaru said was true, and "Inu" did come from someone that had to be a part of their family, then Kagome was royally screwed.

What other explanation would she give them? What if they sought Inuyasha out and found his existence to be false? What if their father found out about her little gift of being able to travel through time-and the well.

Myouga had explained that the Taiyoukai had protected Izayoi and Inuyasha to his death, because of the love that he felt for them both. What would she do if he figured everything out-would he not be with Izayoi? That would mean Inuyasha would not exist in the near future. Kikyo and he would not have been together-the Shikon no Tama would still be intact, and Naraku would cease to exist. If one would look at situation, it would seem very reasonable actually.

Kagome shook her head. This was too much thinking for her. She didn't exactly know the whole story yet, but upon realizing sooner, gave her a clear advantage of remedying the situation with the hanyou's father. He seemed swayable enough and had not forced her for answers. Sesshoumaru however, seemed slightly disappointed.

The young miko bit her bottom lip as she stepped into the room. Frankly, it was not as she expected it to be. Mostly she thought that Sesshoumaru would have given her the dirtiest place to stay, a dungeon almost-but it wasn't the case, nor did she expected it to be so… decorative. That was one way of putting it.

The ceiling practically reached the sky and was adorned with, Kagome probably guessed was more than thirty candles floating throughout the non-existing ceiling. She blanched. Sorcery? It would certainly have to be that way since they floated softly through the air, light shimmering and lighting up the entire room.

Sesshoumaru had been right of course. A kimono was laid over the bed for her to wear. Kagome raised her eyebrow. Pink was definitely not her color, although most men did assume that it was a lady's first choice. She gave a defeated sigh and flopped down upon the bed.

"Oh!"

Another surprise. And she thought that foam was invented surely much later in her time, but this bed was what she suspected a cloud would have felt like. It was beyond what she imagined and suddenly the girl felt her eyes grow heavy. It was not that they have traveled far, thanks to Sesshoumaru's magical teleportation, but jumping through the well and finding a whole lot of unfamiliar, and less friendly faces-were exhausting. That, and now she had to answer to their father or worse-Sesshoumaru.

It wasn't long before a knock came upon the door. Startled, Kagome nearly knocked down the glass vases on the stand by the bed. She squirmed to finish dressing up in the kimono and approached the door slowly. It slid open slowly and a small, dangly looking girl youkai strode in, with ears drooping down to her shoulders.

She sniffed the miko unsurely and made a gesture as to follow her down the halls.

Kagome's stomach churned. She had not felt this nervous since she had slept half way through her mid terms and had gotten a failing grade in return. This was certainly a life or death situation-and it wasn't as if she hadn't been in that position before, but she would rather take on one of Naraku's incarnations than to sit in an awkward silence with Sesshoumaru and his father. Indeed. Death would not be such a bad way to escape.

The girl was led past the corridors and when the mouse-looking youkai stopped just before the tall wooden doors. She gestured for the miko to enter and turned to take her leave.

Giving a defeated sigh the girl trudged on, lips in a pout. She had stood up to Inuyasha's arrogant brother before-had even threatened to cut him with the Tetsusaiga in their father's tomb-certainly she would muster up that courage again. Couldn't she?

They were already seated. Awkward indeed. Who would have guessed that the father and son of the West could sit so casually having dinner and sipping on tea? If Inuyasha were to hear of this-by Kami she knew that he would have not believed a word of it. The thought of Sesshoumaru alone acting so civilized was enough to let the girl believe that all of this was a figment of her imagination.

Inutashio looked up at her when she entered and inclined his head to her seat. Sesshoumaru however, remained as impassive as ever, his eyes closed as he sipped his tea. He did not even look up when she sat and took her place next to him.

She frowned suddenly.

"Does the food not please you?"

Kagome fidgeted in her seat and she glanced at the table noticing that chunks of meat had been boiled and prepared. Did youkai eat cooked food as well?

"Yes, it's uh, fine, thanks," she replied.

The Taiyoukai nodded, satisfied with her answer and watched with intense eyes as the girl shifted in her spot. "You are a miko," he said.

It wasn't entirely a question, Kagome guessed, but he merely stated the fact. She nodded slowly, peering at him from her lashes, and noticed that he nor Sesshoumaru hadn't made an attempt at bringing food on their plates.

"We do not eat cooked meat, girl, although you should feel honoured that my father has bothered to take your…situation into consideration," Sesshoumaru drawled next to her.

Kagome gaped. Her situation? Her _situation? _What exactly was he insinuating? That she were but a mere human and required tremendous amounts of cooked food in order to function? Had they not heard of sushi? _That _was certainly raw.

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru, there is no need for such words," Inutashio said.

"This one was merely stating to the wench, father," his son shot back.

If Kagome had not been so enraged at the thought of insult she would have been in complete shock of the tension and folly of the two inuyoukai. Sesshoumaru talking back to his father? That'd be the day-but alas she always did have a problem when trying to bite her tongue.

"I do have a name you know," she exclaimed. "Kagome. And its certainly not miko, girl, or _wench_." She exasperated the last word just for him, her eyebrows knitting together in a tight glare. "You don't have to be so rude! I wasn't the one who brought me here in the first place. The least you could do is call me by my name!"

The dining area fell silent.

The guards by the doors gasped.

Then of all things, the Great Tayoukai of the West banged his glass down on the wooden table and suddenly burst into fits of laughter. Heavy laughter. One which might have made the flea, Myouga die from shock. Kagome surely almost did, besides from almost falling off her seat.

His laughter echoed and bounced through the walls.

"Sesshoumaru, where did you say you found this girl-this Kagome again?" He turned towards his son, his eyes squinted in amusement. "She is quite the little spit-fire don't you think?"

Sesshoumaru made a grunting noise flaring his youki in annoyance.

For a moment Kagome thought he was going to lash at her with his claws. He looked absolutely murderous, and although his expression hadn't change, she noticed that his hands had clenched to fists by his lap.

"Do ignore my son, he has quite the temper when it comes to the opposing sex," the Taiyoukai said with a chuckle.

"This one does _not_."

"He does," Inutashio insisted. "Now Kagome, which village did you say you resided in? I do not recall a village n the West with clothing such as yours. Perhaps you are from the East?"

"The East?" Kagome started and then recovered. "Yes! Yes, I'm from the East. Far, far away from here."

"Then what pray tell, brings you to the West?" he asked.

"I, um…got lost?" she answered.

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Lies," he drawled.

"Now, now-" Inutashio started.

"And how would you know if I was lying or not?" There she went again. "I am most certainly lost. Can't you tell from my confusion?"

Sesshoumaru growled. Perhaps he would kill her this time, with this he cracked his knuckles hoping to thaw her off.

"-And I _am_ from the East, if you must know. I-I just got lost trying to look for someone." she finished.

"This… Inuyasha?" the Taiyoukai asked with amused eyes.

"Yes-I-I mean, no. No. I was looking for a miko," she lied. She almost added 'Kaede' to her claim but thought against it.

So far, Inutashio seemed to be buying her lies, whereas Sesshoumaru remained annoyed.

The Taiyoukai leaned back on his seat. "Ah. Then I am afraid you are a long ways lost, girl. There are no mikos who reside in the Western Lands, although, feel free to stay as long as you like until you get better directions for the person you are looking for."

Sesshoumaru seethed.

"T-Thank you, Inutashio-sama," Kagome made out, shocked by his proposal.

With this Sesshoumaru got to his feet, flicked his hair over his shoulders, and stormed out the doors.

Kagome glared hard at his retreating form, lips curved to a frown and fists clenched in the bottom folds of her kimono.

"You are quite an amusing woman, Kagome," the Taiyoukai said, suddenly startling her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Not many youkai, and especially a human could mutter up the courage to talk back to my son. He is quite…intimidating from what I have heard. Yet you quarrel with him as if you are lovers."

The miko nearly choked on her own tongue. She made a sound which sounded similar to a yak suffocating and causing the guards around the room to chuckle at her reaction.

"W-Well," she stammered out, "I just don't like it when people step over me-intimidating or not-"

"I see," drawled the inuyoukai. "Alas, I must take my leave. Feel free to roam about the palace as you wish."

And with that he was gone, leaving the miko alone on the table. She wasn't exactly hungry-who would be after an encounter like that. Gosh, she must be out of her mind. Standing up to Sesshoumaru like that-and in front of his father. What if he had not shown her the hospitality that he did? What if they both decided to decapitate her upon her outburst. By Kami, Kagome did not want to think of the possibilities.

She pushed her plate back and followed the path down the halls. There was only one way to end this-and that was finding her way back to the well. She had to leave before everything fell apart. She should not be here. Her meddling had probably already altered the future. Sesshoumaru knew her name now, all thanks to her self righteous pride, and would certainly remember it for another what?-one hundred years or so into the future? No doubt if she went back he would question her.

How on earth was she supposed to escape? Inuyasha's father had said that she could leave-couldn't she? Of course she could! It wasn't as if they were holding her prisoner.

With that the miko made her way back to the room, dressed back into her clothing and darted out the door. Now if only she could remember where Sesshoumaru had entered upon their arrival. The palace was a maze, one would need a map just to find their way around and it was hopeless. Even if she found her way back to the well, how could she certain that she would end up in the correct era and back to her friends? She had never had this problem before and certainly did not think such a thing could happen.

Finally coming upon the exit doors she gave a sigh of relief. She could see the sun's rays shining through the opened doors. Good. She should be able to get to the well before sundown.

_You can do this, Kagome. _

Before she could take another step forward, the wall to her left suddenly exploded causing the miko to fall back in surprise. A youkai was thrown through the wall and landed badly beaten just mere inches from her.

Kagome gasped and scrambled.

"Are you alright?" she exclaimed.

She stood, half crouching to try and inspect his wounds.

"You will not interfere."

The girl spun her head around only to be met by Sesshoumaru's piercing glare as he stepped through the falling hole in the wall.

"What did you do to him?" she threw back, fists clenched.

A low growl was her answer as he strode pass her and towards the cowering youkai.

"You stay away from him!" she cried.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head towards her. "And _you_ will cease your insufferable babbles." he snarled.

Kagome could feel her blood boil. Her hands were shaking, not entirely sure if it was from fright or anger. She had seen him once like this when he had transformed in the realm of their father's tomb. His eyes were bleeding red and the youki that surrounded him almost made the girl want to dart past them both and through the doors-but she couldn't. Just because he was all high and mighty, didn't mean he should go about and act like it. Suddenly she missed the Sesshoumaru from the future, who was far less bothersome of most others-except Inuyasha that is.

"You are the one who is insufferable!" she exclaimed.

The cowering youkai seemed to have paled even more so at her words. Did the girl have a death wish? Never before had he heard of any youkai, much less a human, who could talk to their lord as she did.

There was a long pause.

"Leave us," was Sesshoumaru's final word- and the youkai was gone running through the doors and to his safety.

Slowly the inu prince turned towards the girl, eyes turning back a deep hue and glared down at her still crouching figure.

"Miko, you tread dangerous grounds," he drawled.

Although his face looked passive enough, Kagome could tell he was enraged beyond doubt, so she huffed and puffed her chest out and stood straight and tall. Alright, so what if she stood barely past his shoulders, it didn't mean that she couldn't attempt to loom over him.

"You know what, I don't have to deal with this. I'm leaving!" she shouted and walked past him her chest still puffed out and arms waving as she walked.

She barely made it to the doors when he stood in front of her, gripping her arm, nearly yanking her from the floor.

"Where exactly are you leaving to?" he said a suspicious tone in his voice.

Kagome gasped. "Well I'm not lying if that's what you're trying to say! I'm going back-er, back to find who I'm looking for!" she retorted and pulled at her arm.

Surprisingly he let go. "To the miko," finished.

"Well, yeah," she said with a heavy sigh.

He nodded.

"Then we will depart."

Kagome gaped at him. "W-What?"

"This Sesshoumaru will help you on your quest on finding this miko, and back to your village of strangely dressed humans."

And then, Kagome wanted to die. This had to be a dream! It couldn't possibly be true!

Sesshoumaru blinked. The woman had to have gone mad. She had grasped both of her cheeks in between her fingers, muttering curses to herself and was practically bawling. As ridiculous as she looked, he couldn't help but wonder- He would expose her. He would find out the truth of this strange miko, this Inuyasha, and perhaps it would finally explain his father's odd behaviour. His lips twisted into a frown. It shouldn't take that long. The girl, as feeble and as useless as he thought her to be, was already on the verge of losing her mind. No. It would be no trouble at all.

* * *

Reviews please and tell me what you think or how it can improve =)


	2. Chapter 2

Moments Between Time

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but sadly I don't =(

A/N: I'm back! Temporarily that is. I disappear from time to time, as most of you know-for which I really have no excuse for other than I have a life and am busy with work. I realized I haven't updated this story in years and I am so sorry. I am currently back in my Inuyasha phase (see profile for more details re; this story), and I will try and update more often. Enough rambling. On with chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Trails and Error

* * *

In mitts of the moonlight, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. He rather hated the idea of accompanying the devastatingly, annoying wench in her journey, however the thought of exposing the act of her lie almost made him smirk in triumph. There was no doubt that the miko was twisting the truth in her little confession. She had already brought up the name of this Inuyasha that supposedly now, she had never heard of. Either way, he was a son of Taiyoukai. If the girl thought she could fool him, her efforts would be soon put to waste.

His father may have bought the display, but one would have to be a fool to not smell her deceit.

Vile woman.

Though it was true that the son of the Taiyoukai greatly despised humans, the young miko girl had certainly further pushed his hatred for her kind. Now he did not only loath them, but wished for every single one their bloody deaths-that is, if they were as insufferable as she was. And his father seemed amused with her was he?-well Sesshoumaru could easily change that. If in fact the girl was searching for her village and this 'imaginary' miko, then they would surely find it once they depart, and if not-well then he would certainly up his father.

Not only did his father put up with the wench, she had let him mock his own son-not that Sesshoumaru couldn't handle the situation himself. He scoffed at the thought. He had tried his best hadn't he? Unfortunately for him, he had never before met such an infuriating female. Storming out on his father, the girl, and several guards was not exactly what he had in mind of playing it _cool_, but it had happened. He had to distance himself away from the miko before his self control snapped. In the case it did, he imagined himself pouncing and shredding her to pieces with his claws. The thought was absolutely soothing.

Ah. But once they arrived at the non-existent village of the miko she so claimed to know and found it to be indeed non-existent, he would get the satisfaction in killing her slowly for her lies. But for now he would remain dormant. He did have his honour after all.

Sniffing the air suddenly, the inu prince growled in annoyance. There was something odd about the scent that lingered in the air. If he had not been paying close attention he would not have caught it. It was a masked scent in the palace.

_She was trying to escape him, the wench._

With another growl he leapt from his window and into the night.

He found her with ease sneaking about the empty courtyard and treading softly. Sensing his presence the girl looked up and saw his approaching self and took off in a run towards the gates.

_Foolish human._

Kagome squealed when he landed in front of her, blocking the view of the gate. She had been so close-so close in escaping. She had masked her scent hadn't she? Perhaps it wasn't enough. Maybe he had been spying on her since she had retired to her rooms. Ha!

"This one does not know why you even bother," Sesshoumaru drawled out. "Did I not say we depart in the morning?"

The girl glared up at him. "Bother with what, exactly? I was just taking a midnight stroll!" she retorted.

If Sesshoumaru could roll his eyes he probably would have. The wench was a sore. As if any human or youkai would buy her little lies. Honestly, she should not have even bothered. Midnight stroll, indeed.

"This Sesshoumaru advises you to lower your voice. If you had not noticed, it is night time, and not only humans require sleep," he said glaring down on her.

The girls eyebrows knitted together, but she lowered her voice and grumbled, "I can be as loud as I want, hmmph." And with that she turned on her heels and stormed back off into the palace.

Sesshoumaru stared after the female as she strode away from him. The sun was about to rise, he could smell it in the air. The girl had wasted valuable sleep. He smirked to himself. If the wench had not bothered with her petty ways in escaping, she would have been fully rested for the start of the journey. He wasn't exactly as heartless as one would think.

He strode after her, keeping his slow pace. His ears twitched at the soft snap of her door closing, followed by the sounds of her flopping on the bed in defeat. He knew from her steady breathing that she had fallen into a quick slumber. He paused, lips twisting into a frown, and with one last look at the horizon, he noted the bits of pink and orange peaking from the mountains.

Entering, he walked to her sleeping form and roughly threw the covers off the sleeping girl.

Kagome squealed in surprise.

"We depart."

The miko could only gape at him. She bad been barely asleep for five minutes and now he was demanding that they depart? Could he have not just told her that when they were still in the courtyard? Could they have not left then-

"You did that on purpose!" she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru mentally winced at her shrieking. "What pray tell are you talking about, you insufferable woman?" he said fighting a groan.

"You just wanted me to come back, make a fool out of myself and come barging in here like some animal for your own amusement!" she said with a huff.

"This one does not know what you are talking about. Gather your things," he inclined his head to her and made a notion at her bag pack.

With one final glare, Kagome snatched her bag from the floor and stormed past him.

He trailed after her as she stormed through the corridors and into the courtyard. The sun had already begin to rise, coloring the palace with its rays. It lighted the girl's legs as she walked. The heavily indecent, green clothing swaying back and forth as her hips moved. How a father could allow his daughter to wear such things were horribly noted in Sesshoumaru's mind. Did one not care at all about his daughter prancing about in the indecent attire of a whore? Perhaps. Strange village indeed.

They traveled through the forest silently. Neither one of them had uttered a word since their quarrel at the palace. The miko was angry with him. Not that he cared. It was her own fault for not resting when she was told to. Either way she did not complain, although Sesshoumaru had caught the scent of her exhaustion. He knew humans required rest, food, sleep-and all the other things that worthless weaklings needed in order to get about on their day.

Well, if the wench wasn't going to say anything, he surely wasn't going to suggest that they stopped for this 'bit of rest' that she supposedly needed.

To further irk his annoyance, Sesshoumaru realized that if indeed the girl was lying then where exactly was she taking him? Already they walked for what he supposed was a fair few hours and she still hadn't said a word, only muttered a few curses under her breath. He supposed they were aimed at him. A frown appeared on his stoic features. If he honestly hadn't had perky sets of ears, he would think that the little miko was simply dragging him around in circles through the forest. The inu prince suppressed a growl, but the sounds of chatter and the distinct smell of humans invaded his senses. A village was near.

And soon enough it came into view.

Growling to himself, the young inuyoukai felt a tug on his pride. She was lying and he knew it. It would be impossible if this was the village where she resided. She had said she was from the East, and this was by far still in the Western Lands. He did notice however, that the girl's face had lightened at the sight of the humans.

Sesshoumaru scrunched his nose as an elder woman approached them. He mentally thanked the miko for not smelling as foul as this one. Surprisingly she did not smell as bad as other humans did. Actually he found her scent to be quite acceptable-quite, but not entirely.

"Good day to you," the elder woman said smiling up at Kagome. "My name is Yuri and I am the village elder. What brings you around these areas?"

Kagome smiled back almost apologetically at Sesshoumaru's reaction. "Me and er-my companion are travelling far," she said. "My name's Kagome. Sorry to intrude, but you wouldn't happen to have some water? Or direct us to a nearby stream-We've been travelling for hours and I'm exhausted."

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes_. I knew it._

Yuri gestured for them to follow. "Yes, yes of course," she said. "Come, we will provide you with food if you are hungry as well."

Kagome wasted no time in trailing after her, and it wasn't till Sesshoumaru caught her arm did she turn to acknowledge him. Gosh, why was he still here again?

"Are you always this trusting towards others?" he drawled, staring after the older woman. Not only was her stench unbearable, but there was something off about her scent that he couldn't quite register.

"She's just an old woman, Sesshoumaru, and she's _nice_," she sad stressing out the last word. "Besides maybe we can ask her for directions on where-er, my village could be."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but released her arm. She glared up at him then turned to follow the elder further into the village. He hesitated at first. The villagers were staring. He promised to himself if he heard a single gasp or whisper about himself that he would surely shred them to pieces. Yes, shred them and watch in satisfaction at the horrified look on the miko's face.

Immersed in his thoughts he had almost lost her until he spotted her figure in a group full of foul, stench humans. She had what he supposed was food in her mouth as she talked happily with them, little bits spraying here and there. Honestly, the girl did not have any manners. He watched with knitted eyebrows as she stuffed the white fluffy round puffs in her mouth without gasping for breath. Perhaps she wasn't human.

Finally noticing him. He marvelled at her change of expression. "Want some dumplings?" she offered and pushed them to his chest.

Yes, perhaps she was some kind of _dumpling_ eating creature.

He stuck his nose in the air. "This one does not eat human food."

Kagome glared at him.

"Ah, so Kagome, now that you have rested, perhaps you can do something for us in return?" It was the elder woman, Yuri who spoke, a hopeful smile on her face.

Wretched humans. Somehow Sesshoumaru knew it was coming. Humans only did show kindness if they needed something in return. He huffed and turned away, but peered at Kagome from the corner of his eye. She herself looked confused. Stupid human.

"O-Oh?" she started. "How can I be of help to you?"

At this, Sesshoumaru did a mental roll of his eyes.

The elder woman made a grab for Kagome's hands in a pleading way. "I know you are a miko, my child," she started. "I myself am a miko, but as you can tell in my state that my powers have wavered. Alas I am getting old-"

One would have to be blind as to not see that-either way her stench didn't lie.

Kagome looked surprised. "You're a miko?"

Sesshoumaru almost sighed. Almost.

Yuri nodded. "-There has been a youkai that has been attacking our village. Every night it comes for the children and we do not know what to do. We recover by morning and try to manage some weapons, but we cannot fight it off. It is too strong," she finished.

Kagome blinked. "-But I'm not a fully trained miko yet," she stammered.

Yuri looked at her with a confused expression on her face, and the villagers began their whispering.

"But have you not subdued this youkai here with you? Is he not a pet?"

Kagome gasped. Beside her, Sesshoumaru growled, cracking his claws in irritation.

Oh he was going to kill the old woman. Slowly, painfully, horribly-

"He is _not _my pet!" Kagome exclaimed. "He is my…companion."

Silently the miko wished that the elder lady hadn't spoken in such terms about Sesshoumaru. Did she not know that he could kill them all before they could blink? By Kami. Surely he wouldn't, would he? There were women and children present-although it wasn't as if she could give him an amount of credit, Sesshoumaru couldn't possibly give a damn if he slaughtered a whole village of them. Her stomach churned.

Yuri gasped and turned to Sesshoumaru and bowing her head. The rest of the villagers followed after her. "My sincere apologies. Please excuse us for our horrid comments. Do understand our situation," she paused to make sure he was listing, "We are in desperate need of help. We assumed that the miko was strong enough. Please help us," she continued.

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

Giving a defeated sigh, Kagome stepped forward. "Alright, I'll help out," she said.

Beside her, she felt Sesshoumaru stiffen. He gave her a disapproving growl, but she pressed on.

"You said this youkai comes at night time, right? Well let's see what weapons you've got. Do you have a bow and arrows I can use?"

"Yes! Yes, of course! Thank you so much!" Yuri cried and threw her arms around the young girl.

Behind her the villagers roared in their applause, causing the inuyoukai to cringe inwardly. _They applaud as if they've won when the battle has not even begun. _He turned to the miko who was caught in a friendly dance with the elderly woman. His piercing glare caught her attention.

She motioned for him to step away from the crowd. "Don't look at me like that," she warned. "I can't just stand around when these people are in need of help. We have to make sure that thing doesn't come back for their children."

"Do not presume to order this Sesshoumaru, woman. I will not stoop as low as to help out mere humans. This is not our problem. We have a long ways to go towards the East, we don't have time for such petty things," he responded.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to come with me, right? Well I'm not leaving till that thing is dead. No one's asking for your help anyways," she shot back and turned to join the others at gathering weapons.

Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow.

So the miko did not need his help, hmm, well he wasn't proposing on helping her in the first place. He was on this worthless journey with her to prove her wrong-not to aide and protect her along the way. By Kami, he'd be glad if she got swallowed by the raging youkai in her attempt to defend the cowering villagers. Not only would he watch, but he would feel the satisfaction in her failing. The thought was enough for him to stay. She _was_ a miko after all. A strangely, indecently dressed miko-but a miko non the less. Silently, he wondered of her powers.

They only seemed to surface when she was angry with him, which was all the time. He remembered clearly when her aura shot forth the other day at their great hall back in the castle when he had insulted her. The girl clearly had no control of power whatsoever. Giving her one last glare, Sesshoumaru broke through the crowd and rested himself under one of the trees far from the cheering villagers. She still had a few more hours till sundown and until then, he would have to wait till the miko met her demise. It wouldn't be long…

Kagome exhaled as she tried to lift up the sword that one of the men had given her. By Kami, it was heavy! She definitely couldn't work with this.

"I-uh, don't use swords, sorry," she sad and handed it back to him.

In the distance she thought she heard Sesshoumaru snort under his tree. She glared at him.

"Kagome, please use this."

She was snapped out of her glaring by the elder miko, offering her a set of bow and arrows.

"This was what I used to defeat youkai when I was still in my youth," she continued. "It was carved from the branch of that tree." She pointed to the tree where Sesshoumaru sat unfazed. "It is a sacred tree that used to protect our village. It was once mighty and strong, and provided a barrier in the time of our elders. One day when a strong storm came, it was struck down by lighting. The villagers managed to save what was left, but sadly the barrier gave out. Since then our people have lived in terror of the serpents youkai. They come every time the sun sets. Just as regular serpents do, they search for eggs or babies from our village to take to their lair and devour. In my youth I had fought them off, but there is no stopping them now that I cannot muster anymore energy. Our village has been defenceless since then. But we believe in you, Kagome. We are truly grateful that you have come to pass."

Kagome found herself staring far to the distance at the wild mother tree. She had noticed it before but hadn't paid any mind. It reminded her strangely of the tree in Inuyasha's forest. The tree he was subdued by Kikyou… but it could not have possibly be the one. Perhaps this one guarded this village just as Inuyasha's tree guided her to him.

She would find a way back to him soon, but it didn't mean that just because he weren't here, she couldn't fight. Untrained or not, she was a miko after all. Sure she could make out a spark here and there. With the bow and arrows she knew she had a fighting chance-that is, if they all worked together. It was all teamwork. Sighing, she reminisced through the times her, Sango and Miroku had fought in Inuyasha's absence. She would prove that she wasn't weak. She wasn't.

"Kagome?"

Yuri was surprised at the determination on the girl's face, and instead she turned and smiled reassuringly as she held the bow and arrows in her hands.

"Thank you, Yuri. I promise I won't let you down," she replied.

Sesshoumaru watched with keen eyes as the miko helped the villagers gather their weapons. It would not be long now. The sun was starting to set and within the few minutes they would come. Already he could smell the distinct odour of the youkai as they approached. The girl was in for a quite battle. Although not a problem for him if it were the case, but for an untrained, stubborn, mortal wench to fight on her own-it would prove to be a challenge.

Silently he continued to observe her. Why exactly was it so important to help the old bat and her pathetic village? The miko barely knew them-had met them a few hours ago even. He truly did not understand them at all. Youkai were different. They tended to keep to themselves. They protected their own pack-and certainly did not need help from outsiders. Asking for another's help was disgraceful.

He huffed slightly, peering at her again with bored eyes. He had met humans before, yes. Usually they came baring gifts to the royal court and to his father begging for protection. They were filthy in his eyes and not just in looks. He had overheard upon mere chance of their bragging with their alliance to the West, boasting of their friendship and granted protection from the great Taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru scoffed at the thought. If it were not for his father's recent change in regarding humans-he knew for certain that they would have been dismissed without a second thought. But the miko was different.

He had come to know her in a day, and as much of an annoyance as she was, the wench seemed to be genuine at the very least. She smelled mildly tolerable for a human, though he could not quite pinpoint what her scent was made of. Strange indeed. Not only that, but he couldn't get his mind off the terrible, green outfit she chose to prance about in. He was no fool. Sesshoumaru knew that no village, especially one protected by this 'miko' she spoke of, would ever allow such a monstrosity to be created, let alone worn. Not that he minded from this distance. At least the little miko was not bad to look at.

Sesshoumaru felt like gagging upon the thought and huffed, turning his face to the side, suddenly finding the chirping of birds to be very interesting. They tweeted to each other for a while, then suddenly darted into the sunset. His ears twitched and he closed his eyes slowly in a sigh.

"They've come," he said.

* * *

"Do you think these arrows are enough for you to slaughter those youkai, child?" Yuri asked worriedly.

Kagome scratched her head, and blanched as she looked to see the questioning looks upon the men's faces. They gazed at her intently as if waiting for instructions. She chuckled nervously.

"I, um, sure?" she said.

Yuri nodded and handed her the set of arrows. "I must warn you, child, that these serpent youkai are extremely fast. It is hard to determine when they will strike. Given the opportunity they will invoke their poison that have previously disintegrated our huts into nothingness. It is best to evade before they have the chance," she explained.

Kagome whitened, staring with wide eyes. "Y-You couldn't have told me that before?" she half exclaimed.

"Perhaps your youkai friend can lend a hand. He looks powerful despite his clam appearance," the old miko suggested, inclining her head towards the inuyoukai seated under their sacred tree.

"Who? Sesshoumaru?"

Yuri nodded. "I am sure as noble as he is, your friend will gladly assist you if you find yourself in such a situation, Kagome."

Chuckling wildly and hair in disarray at the ridiculous statement, Kagome threw her head back in laughter. "Noble? Sesshoumaru?" she laughed. In the distance she heard a faint growl and tried to sustain herself.

"It's the youkai! They're headed this way!"

Kagome's laughter faded and she gulped, making for her bow. The villagers and their scattered screams could be heard in the background as they scrambled to safety, leaving her, Yuri a several of the men left standing in the clearing. She could sense them coming closer now, and in the distance of the dark forest, pairs of red eyes feasted themselves upon the group.

"Alright, Yuri and I will hold up the front," Kagome ordered. "Everyone else make sure you can get a clear shot if they get close enough. Have our backs covered, you got that?"

Content with their nods, Kagome herself nodded in reassurance and after one final glance at Sesshoumaru's form, her eyebrows knitted together in determination.

"I'll show you!" she yelled, and fired the first arrow.

The serpent who had been in the lead found itself in the midst of her sacred blast and was gone in a matter of seconds. The others gaped in shock.

"A miko!" they hissed.

"Kill her!" another ordered.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "Here they come! Get ready!" She held up another arrow firing at her next target and eliminated the screaming youkai.

Not bad. Sesshoumaru's eye twitched in annoyance. Apparently the villagers had grown a new set of confidence as they watched the miko work to purify the petty snakes. He had to admit he was shocked at how well she held up her bow. Her sacred arrow was powerful, but there was certainly room for improvement. Her aim was not bad, but lacked stability. Not bad at all…for a commoner.

"They keep coming, Lady Kagome!" one of the men shouted.

'_They're right,' _Kagome thought and gritting her teeth. _'They don't even care if they're getting purified, but they just keep coming. What's going on?'_ "Keep it up!" she focused her glare in the darkness of the forest. _'I can sense something in there, and it's youki is powerful. It must be their leader.' _"Show yourself!"

The trees shook and a wild roar came from within the darkness. The serpent appeared, as tall as the skies, its fangs wrenched out and dripping with poison that melted away the grass. "Miko," it addressed. "You have the audacity to destroy my children-"

"You're the one to talk! You've been taking children from this village to devour!" Kagome interrupted angrily. She momentarily forgot that her knees were shaking, and raised her bow again. "I won't let you!"

The serpent laughed. "The circle of life, miko-we eat what we can to live, and it goes the other way around, but it wont be that way for much longer. I understand that you have something even more valuable then the lives of the children here. Something which just so happens to be hanging around your neck!"

Kagome's eyes widened. _'T-The Shikon no Tama!'_

The youkai chuckled. "I will grow stronger once I devour you!" It spat out its poison, a heavy wave shooting out towards them.

"Watch out!"

Kagome dived to the side, her eyes wide when she discovered that the grass had been disintegrated in the place of where she once stood. Her bow and arrows lay feet away.

"Foolish human," the serpent glowered. "Do you possibly think you can defeat me?"

Gritting her teeth together angrily and fists shaking, Kagome brought herself to her feet and darted towards the clearing. _'I have to lead it away from the village! If I don't, it'll slaughter everything in sight to get the jewel!' _Not too far behind her, she heard the feral roar of the beast as it sped after her and into the darkness of the woods.

Yuri gasped as the villagers fought off the depleting serpents, and made her way up the hill towards their sacred tree, and where Sesshoumaru sat calmly. She panted, and struggled to gather herself. "Will you not sought after your young friend? She could be in mortal danger. The child did not even take her bow and arrows with her!" she said to him, holding out Kagome's forgotten weapon in her hands.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with bored eyes, a delicate eyebrow raising. "As far as this Sesshoumaru is concerned, the miko clearly stated that she could fend for herself and did not need assistance," he drawled, but kept his eyes in the clearing to where she ran.

"But she is but a child-"

"I do not repeat myself," he interrupted, his tone much harsher. "The miko will destroy this low class youkai or be devoured. There is nothing more to it. I suggest that you attend to your wounded instead of wasting your time in this one's presence. You are not befitting."

* * *

"I really should have thought this through!" Kagome managed, trying to catch her breath.

This was usually the time Inuyasha came lunging in with his Tetsusaiga to slaughter any youkai that came hurling themselves at her. Perhaps she had gotten too used to the idea. No one would be saving her this time. Sesshoumaru would rather bathe himself in a sea of humans before he could even think of saving her. Not that she wanted him saving her in the first place!

The serpent swooped down and took the trunk of an old tree in it's mouth just a few feet away from her, and the girl bolted again with a shrill shriek. Then again, the least that arrogant bastard could do was stall the thing while she made her way back to the village to grab her bow and arrows.

"There is no escaping me, miko. Now give me the shikon!"

Kagome held the bottle around her neck tightly, reassuring herself that it was still there and pushed forth. She had thought about circling the forest for a bit then heading back towards the village, but leading the gigantic youkai towards the villagers didn't sit well with her. Others could be harmed because of the shards she carried.

It wasn't long before she tripped on an idle branch and held her hands out to break her fall. She groaned and gasped, turning around sharply to see the youkai looming over her, almost gleaming. She fisted around her, finding the branch around her ankles and held it out for her protection.

"Pitiful human. Did you honestly think that you were any match against me?" the youkai laughed. It paused for a second and darted forth, his mouth open and fangs pointed. Blood poured out, bits spraying into the cold but dried ground. The serpent cried out and shook its head violently, the branch plunged deeply into its right eye. "You wench!"

Kagome huffed and brought herself to her feet making a run for the village. In the distance she could see the villagers scrambling to finish off the remaining snakes with their spears and arrows. She trudged forth, but could not find her weapon where she had dropped it. Where could it-? She almost growled to herself, finally finding her bow and arrows sitting behind the stoic inuyoukai. How dare he take her weapon. He hadn't even the gall to help but opted to instead find time to sleep while the screams and sounds of fighting went on around them. Honestly?

She made her way towards him, a glare on her face. Suddenly, the trees around her shook and Kagome found herself on her back, wincing as the serpent youkai emerged enraged, it's right eye closed and bloodied. It snarled angrily at her.

"You wretched human!" it screamed. "When I am through with you I will feast myself upon your remains!" It opened its mouth again and hissed at her, the poison sprouting forth just as she dodged.

Kagome fell, this time landing on her side, and her eyes widened as the thing loomed over her happily. She held her injured arm, closed her eyes tightly and welcomed the incoming blow. After finding that her bottom lip had become numb to her obvious biting out of nervousness, she opened her eyes to find the scattered remains of the serpent sprawled across the grass. She gave a small gasp, her eyes wide when she found Sesshoumaru standing a few feet from her, his claws held out.

Her eyes widened. Had Sesshoumaru saved her?

His glare was apparent, cold eyes piercing angrily. He turned away when the growing calls from Yuri came nearer.

"Kagome!"

Snapping out of her shock, the girl turned towards the elder miko as she kneeled worriedly. "Are you okay, child?"

Nodding slowly, she let the villagers help her to her feet, but scanned the clearing as they made their way through. Sesshoumaru was no where to be found.

* * *

"We must thank you, child. Thanks to you our village has been saved and no more children will have to be sacrificed," Yuri made to bow. "Our village thanks you miko. You, and your companion."

Kagome chuckled softly, a tint of pink on her cheeks. "I-It was nothing," she started.

She had stayed in the village as they tended to her wounds to almost two days, and as much as it killed her to leave and despite their hostility to her, she had to be on the way. Sesshoumaru hadn't returned. Frankly, she wasn't entirely sure if she was grateful that he had finally left her alone, or confused to say the least. He had disappeared so suddenly. Perhaps he did not like the fact that he had just saved her. It was certainly very unlike Sesshoumaru to begin with.

Pondering to herself, she made to grab her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She had decided that this was for the better. In fact, it was great! Without the merciless inuyoukai breathing down her back she could finally make her way back to the well and figure things out. She had to get back to Inuyasha and complete the shikon. The longer she stayed in this era, the more youkai would come for it. She _had _to return.

"We will never forget about you, child," Yuri stated, several villagers nodding. "Perhaps if you find your way back around these areas you will pay us a visit."

Kagome gave them a small smile. "Can't make any promises though!" At least she wasn't lying, was what she figured. She turned to give one last wave and headed over the bridge and towards the forest.

Great. It wasn't as if she had been taking Sesshoumaru around in circles a few days back, but she had honestly no idea where she was headed. Inuyasha's forest could very well not have existed, and neither could Kaede's village. What exactly was she supposed to do? The probability of any 'landmarks' as she termed them probably did not exist either.

She exhaled loudly, and in frustration stomped her foot. It had probably been a good hour or so, and wandering around a certain direction not knowing where you're headed off to wasn't exactly a good idea to begin with. She needed a plan. It wouldn't hurt to have a map handy either. Something along the lines of 'you are here,' and destination 'well,' with an arrow preferably.

Kagome ran her hands through her bangs and gave a frustrated cry, fixing her glare upon a group of rocks by a withered tree and kicked it with hall her might. She yelped as the pain shot through her toes and hopped around clutching her injured foot, whimpering. "Why me?" she exclaimed. "What have I done to deserve this? Stupid rock!"

"Indeed."

The girl squealed, threw her arms up in surprise, and nearly tumbled over her own feet before she regained her posture.

"Is this something that you regularly do for amusement?" Sesshoumaru said with a frown. "It is certainly not entertaining." He had made to watch her the past hour not exactly thrilled with her sense of direction. She had rounded the area, and hadn't even the slightest clue that she had already circled several times. And now here she was blurting out her frustrations on a simple stone. Humans always did have the least amounts of patience.

Finally getting over her sudden jolt, Kagome glowered. H-How dare he sneak up on her like that? Where had he been in the past day? Why had he saved her? Why? "D-Don't _do_ that! Where have you been?" she half cried, hands formed into fists by her side. "Y-You could have said something you know!"

Sesshoumaru's lips twisted. "I should not have to explain myself to the likes of you," he started, but with her obvious glare he continued. "I no longer wished to stay in the company of that old bat, and so I took my leave." He watched her accusing eyes.

"Well, why are you here then?" she retorted.

"Simple," he said far too quickly. "We have a mission."

Kagome blinked. "Mission?"

He nodded at her, then turned his back. "We have yet to expose your lies. As soon as we reach your village this Sesshoumaru will finally have the satisfaction of knowing the full truth to your little façade." He started off, leaving the shocked girl blinking behind him.

"Wait just a minute, mister!"

Mister? The woman was entirely mad, but Sesshoumaru stopped non the less. He inclined his head towards her to show he was listening. This was the most the ungrateful wench would get from him. Vile banshee.

Kagome huffed before crossing her arms across her chest. "Well? Don't I even get an explanation?"

He blinked at her, causing the girl to give a deep sigh.

"Do I have to draw it out for you?" she asked. Maybe she was losing it, honestly, Kagome didn't know anymore. This was Sesshoumaru she was practically insulting. He could very well have her by the throat, kick her around and of course kill her. Perhaps it was Inuyasha's absence and her growing frustration with the whole situation that had finally caused her to 'snap.' When she was still met with his silence, she bravely continued. "What exactly happened back there? In case you didn't notice, you saved me! You! Sesshoumaru!"

"And you are displeased with this?" came his fast reply. He turned towards her, eyes narrowing. "This one assures you, miko, that it will not happen again." He whipped around to give her his back, a small growl emitting from his chest.

For once the girl remained speechless. She blinked repeatedly in surprise. So he _had_ saved her? But why? Wouldn't it be simple to actually give her an answer? Lips twitching, Kagome found herself looking down at her shoes, her fingers fidgeting around her skirt. She couldn't help the feeling of guilt overwhelming in her gut. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be threatening her. Calling her filth, a disgrace, a worthless human-all the latter. Then again, that was what she had expected from the Sesshoumaru that she knew. Perhaps she was wrong. Maybe he was different in this era. Maybe he hadn't always been the heartless monster that she had known. He was decades younger for all she knew.

"S-Sorry."

At this Sesshoumaru turned his head to glance at her before frowning.

She continued, ignoring his pointed glare. "I-I'm sorry," she repeated. "I just… I shouldn't be asking for an explanation. Thank you." She gave a soft sigh, her lips lifting to form a small smile. "Thank you for saving me."

He almost rolled his eyes. What was she doing expressing herself. Did the human think herself to be noble? Not at the very least. He huffed slightly not understanding women and their emotional tactics. "It matters not," he said. "The youkai would have met his end sooner or later by this Sesshoumaru's claws."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Huh?" she blurted. "What do you mean?" He lifted his right arm, his white haori draping down. Kagome looked confused, her eyes following the length of his arm to his soft, silken sleeve where the ends had been mostly tattered and ruined. The red floral pattern that she once remembered were no longer there. In fact, it looked as if the material had been melted off. It was certainly far beyond repair. Hmm.. She stared blankly, trying to register what he could possibly mean altogether.

"What?…What!" she half exclaimed her eyes widening. She held up her shaking fist, eye twitching madly as she fixedly pointed him with a harsh glare. "Y-You-" she tried her voice struggling. "-You killed that thing because it damaged your haori?"

Sesshoumaru lifted a delicate eyebrow at her, dropping his arm to his side. "For what other reason would I have killed it for?" he drawled. When she still continued with her silence and shocked expression he almost rolled his eyes. "Your tedious actions are pardoned, miko, if that consoles you," he drawled.

Kagome continued to stare open mouth as he headed his way leaving her to follow.

* * *

Okay so the ending was horrible. I honestly didn't know where to stop it at this point. I'm sorry there's nothing much happening and the battle scene was just written in such a hurry. I didn't want a typical Kag/Sess fanfic where all they did was talk and magically fall in love with each other. It certainly doesn't seem very "Sesshoumaru," if you get what I'm saying. I'm sorry again for not updating for such a long time. I have a break down for this story but it takes a bit of time to write especially since it's hard to depict Sesshoumaru's character. He basically can't be the talkative one, so that just leaves Kagome to do all the talking. (surprised?) Keep an eye out for chapter 3 coming out soon. Thanks and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Moments Between Time

By: dolce-bebe

Disclaimer: If I owned them, there would be no point writing this story =(

A/N: So here is chapter 3! This story was once named "House of the Inuyoukai," because at the time I couldn't honestly think of a name of this story. So the title has been changed, thank goodness, and finally! Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm trying to get the chapters out as soon as I can. This took me much faster to write. So enjoy!

Chapter 3: High Priestess

* * *

"_I can feel her…she is close… Finally…"_

* * *

Kagome huffed, her grip on the straps from her yellow sack tightening. She swore to herself silently, and continued to glare at the back of Sesshoumaru's well maintained hair. He strode ahead of her swiftly, and not but a care in the world while she trailed behind torturously. Her bag had begun to be too heavy for her. It usually wasn't, but they had been at it for at least half a day, and as usual the asshole hadn't made any attempts to stop for a quick rest. Not that she was surprised. It had been the same everyday ever since they had left Yuri's village, which she counted-was roughly around four days ago. And besides. Did he really think she could ever forgive him for his little escapade?

She had wanted to breathe a heavy sigh for a while now, but refused to give in. She would not let him have the satisfaction knowing that she was exhausted. However, Kagome knew that if they kept on she could very well fall flat on her face. Silently she prayed to Kami. _'Someone please-please save me from this torture! I promise I will bare Inuyasha's loud ramblings and fights with Shippou any day, just please, please save me from Sesshoumaru's silence!'_

"Someone! Someone please help me!"

The miko's eyes lightened, and for the first time since they left the village did she finally smile. Someone was in danger! This would be the perfect opportunity to do some reckless saving and perhaps have that person lead her to a nearby village for food and nourishment. The girl smiled from ear to ear as she took out her bow and arrows in a flash. _'Great. This is something Miroku would do-What's happening to me?' _She brushed past Sesshoumaru's non-caring form, but stopped to glance at him. "Well, I don't suppose you want to help," she said. When he gave her a blank stare, she rolled her eyes and ran off towards the screaming.

The sight of a boar youkai looming over a frightened female made her gasp, reaching for her arrows almost immediately and took her first shot. The arrow hit its mark, piercing through the boar's leg, the light almost blinding. It screamed in agony and darted towards the nearest bushes.

Once Kagome felt its youki disappear further from them, she set aside her weapon and hurried over to the injured woman who had taken to wrapping herself in a ball, her arms tightly around her legs.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

The woman peered at her with heavy lids. "Y-You're a miko," she whispered.

Kagome nodded. "That's right," she said, trying to give a smile. "You're safe now. My arrow probably wounded that youkai pretty badly so I don't think it'll be coming back anytime soon."

"You saved me," the woman said, her eyes glazing. "Y-You're the one."

This caused Kagome to blink. "The…one?"

Smiling from ear to ear the woman launched herself towards the startled miko, her arms circling her in a tight embrace. "You've come to save us! You've come to save our village!" she exclaimed.

Kagome stood glued to the spot. The natural thing to do was to push the strange woman away, but Kagome held back. The only thing left to possibly say was, "Um…what?"

"You are the one that the my father speaks of! You are our high priestess!" the woman beamed, and dusted herself off. "Please forgive me for being so forward, my lady. My name is Keiko."

"M-My Lady?" Kagome waved her arms in front of her wildly. "N-No, I think you have the wrong person. I'm just Kagome," she half laughed.

Keiko blinked at her confused, and tilted her head to one side. "Ka-go-me?" The woman suddenly gasped. "But you are a miko!" she stated.

"Well I am…." Frankly, Kagome didn't quite know what to say next. Perhaps the woman was still delusional from the attack. It would certainly explain her awkwardness and jittery movements. "Are you alright, Keiko? That youkai didn't harm you, did it?" she asked.

The woman shook her head softly, her soft, dark bangs swinging from the action. "I am not injured thanks to you." She gave another bright, glazed smile causing Kagome to take a step back. "I am really grateful once again for your help, Kagome-sama. You should come with me to my village. I'm sure my father would just love to meet my saviour."

"O-Oh no, that's alright," Kagome made out, suddenly forgetting her hunger.

"Are you sure?" Keiko asked again with wide eyes. "I'm sure lunch will certainly be served soon."

The miko's stomach grumbled. "Lunch?" She patted her tummy worriedly and pondered for a brief moment. "Well, it would be kind of rude to decline, wouldn't it?"

Keiko beamed at her. "Come, I will show you the way."

Kagome made to follow her, fists clenching onto the straps of her bag pack, but found that something held her back. She raised an eyebrow, and glanced at her feet only to notice that she hadn't moved from her spot.

"Miko-sama, why are you trailing behind-Ah!" Keiko cried, her hands at either side of her pointed face. "M-Miko-sama! A youkai! A youkai is behind you!" She pointed trembling.

"Indeed," came his drawling voice.

Kagome rolled her eyes, finally figuring that the back of her uniform had been snagged in between Sesshoumau's claws preventing her from taking a step forward. She turned her head to glance at him. "Do you mind?" she started with a huff.

He peered at her with amber eyes then released her without a second thought. "If you are done playing _hero_, we shall be off," he announced, and strode forth ignoring the frightened woman who had taken to cowering behind Kagome's back.

"Well in case you hadn't noticed," Kagome said, her hands firmly placed on her hips, "I was invited for a late lunch, so if you don't mind, I will be accompanying Keiko to her village." She finished, sticking her nose in the air.

"Y-You know each other?" Keiko whispered as she glanced at Sesshoumaru's still form.

"Unfortunately," they replied in unison.

The woman gave him a horrified look. "Do you associate with youkai often, Miko-sama?"

Kagome almost replied a quick yes, but with Sesshoumaru's piercing glare she held back. She knew that he would be quick to retort a comment, questioning with his eyes, and would certainly circle around Inuyasha. She nearly gulped. It was bad enough that she couldn't possibly escape him and head back to the well, but she had to ponder first before speaking, which she usually did not do- She didn't lie well, and she was sure Sesshoumaru knew that.

The girl gave a heavy sigh deciding to give in. "Come on Sesshoumaru," she started. "We've been traveling for days, and I'm out of food. Can't we rest a little? I'm exhausted."

She nearly cringed at the smug look on his face. Great.

"Very well, miko," he started. "We shall accompany this peasant girl to her village. You will gather food for nourishment, and we will set out before sunset." He turned to give a small glare upon Keiko, who peered from Kagome's shoulder. "Come."

"Peasant girl, huh?" Kagome muttered under her breath. He really was impossible. Impossible, and very much rude. At least Inuyasha's behaviour was understandable in some ways because of his childish behaviour, but she suddenly realized that no matter how young Sesshoumaru seemed to be in this time or in another, he was still a pompous ass.

"H-He will destroy us all," came a small squeak.

Kagome gave a small chuckle. "Don't worry about him, he won't hurt a fly," she said with a smile. She thought she heard Sesshoumaru scoff, but proceeded calming the poor woman. "Now let's get going, I'm starved!"

* * *

"Thank you so much, Miko-sama for bringing our dear Keiko back home safely."

Kagome followed in bowing to a nearly, crouching, elder male who she supposed could have only been Keiko's father. His tattered robes hung limply against his frail exterior as he made to grab both her hands to further show his gratitude. He gave a meek smile, eyes barely open and gleaming.

"Kagome-sama saved my life, father," Keiko interrupted appearing next to them. "I am so grateful that she had come to pass or else I would have been subjected to that horrible youkai's lethal attacks." She grasped the front of her robes in light of the situation. "It was a good thing that no one else from the village had followed me, or else who knows what could have happened."

Her father nodded in agreement. "Yes, you are certainly right, my dear," he started. "Youkai these days, you will never know when they will attack."

Kagome could already feel Sesshoumaru's glare forming and piercing straight through her. She laughed nervously to hide her discomfort.

"Such feral and ruthless beings they are!" Keiko exclaimed in fright. "It is better to be rid of them than have them roam about these lands slaughtering innocent people."

Still wearing her sloppy smile, Kagome waved her hands in front of her in defence-or rather in their defence. The two seemed to have forgotten that a certain future taiyoukai was still present. Whether the old man or the shrill woman cared, Kagome didn't know, but in the murderous glances she was getting from Sesshoumaru, she made to step in. "N-Now, now," she stammered. "Not all youkai out there are as bad as they seem." She paused to grasp her chin with her fingers in thought. She had almost blurted out of how Shippou was just as much as a victim as any human, having lost his father to the Thunder Brothers, or how Kirara aided Sango in almost every mission as a taijiya. Even Inuyasha who had once sought out the Shikon no Tama to become a full blooded youkai had saved more than countless of villages-but of course she couldn't very well tell those stories. At least, not while Sesshoumaru's perky, little ears were still active.

The two seemed to be at awe by her words however, and waited patiently for an explanation. Kagome responded with another nervous laugh, turning to face another direction with her hand at the back of her head. "W-Well I just thought you know- There are good and bad humans as well, right? So it would only make sense if there were bad youkai and good youkai. I-It's just that you don't see the good ones very often," she said. It was the truth, she decided, but she couldn't exactly point out a good role model to the one she was travelling with, which she supposed, was what the two villagers were looking forward in hearing.

The old man peered with accusing eyes, raking them over Sesshoumaru's cold, expressionless face. "A-And you are sure of this, Miko-sama?" he asked, glancing back towards Kagome unsurely.

The young miko forced a nod, as well as the best smile she could manage. Keiko's father's eyes brightened slightly. "Ah, well I do apologize to you, dear friend," he said a gave a short bow to the inu prince then turned back to Kagome. "We have to thank you once again for saving my daughter's life. Please, feel free to stay as long as you'd like." He motioned towards the many huts, and several of the villagers who had stopped their routine to watch the scene. "We're a small community here as you can see. Many of us don't stray far from the village in fear of most youkai. Keiko here is the only one brave enough to come out and gather supplies, or to hunt for our supper, but please stay. We're glad to have you. He gave one last bow to Kagome who returned the gesture, and watched him disappear amongst several people who still looked curious.

Kagome sighed deeply. At least the villagers would live to see another day, that was unless they found some other way to piss off Sesshoumaru. Keiko wasn't exactly making the air any lighter either. The woman had to seriously think that she could defend them with her powers with the mighty glare she was giving the Taiyoukai's son. The miko whitened. It wasn't as if she could sit Sesshoumaru if he was being 'bad.' Where were subjection beads when she needed them?

"Er-Keiko, how about you show me where we can go get some lunch, hmm?" she decided to finally say.

The woman's narrowed eyes brightened. "I almost forgot!" she squeaked. "Please follow me!" And trotted off.

Kagome made to follow, but a drawling voice stopped her.

"You should not be so trusting towards others," Sesshoumaru breathed lowly.

She inclined her head to him. "And you suppose that I should take your advice by trusting _you_?" Honestly, she hadn't meant for it to come out so harshly. Or maybe she did. She laughed to herself gleefully.

His eyes narrowed. "As heir to the Western Lands, my word is law, but you seem to have trouble in following simple orders from your superiors, so I will say this for the first and last time," he paused to grace in the presence of her seething before continuing. "Like you said, there are good humans, and bad humans. What makes you so sure you can tell them apart so easily?" He turned his glare towards every bounce of Keiko's steps.

Kagome exhaled before placing her hands on her hips firmly. "Look Sesshoumaru," she paused, noting that he was probably adding '-sama,' every time she seemed to insult him by saying his name in the simple manner, "I think I've been around humans long enough to know which ones can be trusted and which ones can't. As you can see, I am human!" She pointed her index finger to her chest to prove her point.

Sesshoumaru did a mental roll of his eyes; something he was doing quite often the more and more he was around her. "You are a miko-not human," he pointed out. When she blinked in silence he continued. "Mikos from what I've read, are pure. Those who are born kind hearted and blessed by Kami are born as mikos. Thus, they are given the powers of purification to destroy those who have tainted souls and to also see this _good_ that dwells in one's heart. Those who are less unfortunate, are born into this world as mere humans. Humans, who very much like youkai are easily swayed by power and dominance. Now as irritating and as bothersome as you are, for some magical reason you were born a miko. Do not presume to think that every human is as pure as you. Now use those powers and tell me what you see." He narrowed his eyes at her blank look, but refused to say anything else.

Kagome's lips twisted slowly. _'What I see?' _she thought. _'What in Kami's name is he talking about?' _"What are you talking about? I don't see anything," she said. "Look, from what I know so far is that this woman is grateful that I came around and saved her life. She's a _friend_. Plus, her father and the villagers here are offering us a place to stay, and giving out what food they can. What kind of taint in their souls do you expect me to find?"

He looked rather taken back, or at least, as 'taken aback' as Sesshoumaru could get. His eyes simply widened a tweak, before they formed a deathly glare. Without another word, he gave her his back and strode off towards the forest.

"W-Where are you going?" Kagome called out. "Sesshoumaru!" When he ignored her, she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and stuck her nose in the air. "Who needs you anyway, you jerk! Hmmph!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru raged through the forest. His own term of raging of course, would be storming out as calmly as he could in front the of the miko and violently thrashing the forest with his eyes, and his eyes only. If anyone caught wave of this, he was surely to be made a mockery in their court. A Taiyoukai's son losing his temper over an ill mannered woman child? To add that she was an unfit miko talking down upon him didn't sit well either. The girl had the gall, she really did. To think that he had actually given the vile woman a moment of his attention to give her his honest advice-she should very well be grovelling on her knees in response to his kindness. But no.

A nearby tree exploded into pieces, birds fleeing from him as he looked at his job well done. Damn that wench.

He honestly did not care in the first place. It didn't matter whether the humans she associated with were very well as vile as she was or if they pranced around with halos in their heads. No, he did not care. He merely did not want to linger in anymore human infested nesting areas.

"I see you came upon the village near by, oh Great One."

Sesshoumaru whipped around, eyebrows knitted together. Not only had the miko irritated him to a point, but he was so annoyed with her that his senses had dulled enough for a mere speck to sneak up behind him. Actually now that he had a clear view, he noted it was the weakling youkai that Kagome shot at earlier.

"State your business and be off," Sesshoumaru commanded.

The boar kneeled, his snout nearly hitting the tall grass. "My name is Hanato, my liege," he paused to get to his feet. "What pray tell could bring the almighty Sesshoumaru-sama to this area of the forest?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps my Lord has heard of this peculiar village that everyone's been speaking of."

"Peculiar village?"

* * *

"I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my whole life! Thank you!" Kagome clapped her hands together merrily, trying as much as humanly possible to suck in her tummy. At least when she was with Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Inuyasha, it didn't seem as if she ate very much. But the bewildered looks from Keiko and her father somehow reminded her of her classmates back home. She hated girls who were fickle with what they ate, but still-

"My, my Kagome-sama," the old one spoke. "You sure have quite an appetite."

"Yes," Keiko agreed. "I'm afraid she will need all the energy she can, especially with the way she fights youkai." Her eyes closed to slits in a smile. "A healthy miko is always better, don't you agree, Papa?"

Her father nodded with the same smile, causing Kagome to smile uncertainly. The two sure were very similar.

"I've noticed that your youkai companion has left you," Masato, Keiko's father commented. "Was he angered by our comments earlier?"

Keiko huffed. "Youkai should really know their place," she interrupted, her tone much harsher, and eyes narrower. "They have no place with us humans. Their intentions are to exterminate our kind until there is nothing left, and now with very few mikos roaming around. We are truly blessed that you have come by these areas, Miko-sama."

"Well I'm still a miko in training actually-" Kagome said. "And as for Sesshoumaru-Hmm, he'll cool down I hope. I don't think he's going to let me off the hook that easily." She used her index finger to scratch the side of her head.

The young woman next to her frowned, her lips twisting in displeasure. "How unfortunate," she drawled, her eyes averted to the cup of tea she held between her hands.

Kagome gave her a confused look, eyes hazy. "W-What do you mean?" she asked wearily and her voice slurring slightly. When they remained silent, the young miko brought her half closed lids to the cup of still steaming tea in the woman's hands. "Maybe I ate too much. I don't feel so good," she muttered.

Keiko gave a small smile. "That must be so," she replied.

Grasping the hem of her skirt, Kagome gritted her teeth in desperation. "W-What did you do to me?" she barely made out. "I-I can't move."

"It's useless to fight the concoction. The more you struggle against its hold, the more you will be paralyzed," Keiko said with warning. The old man nodded in agreement.

"W-Why?" Kagome made out. _'Why are they doing this? O-Oh no…' _She froze, finding that she had already fallen and collapsed against the wooded flooring. _'I can't move! What's happening?' _Her eyes widened in realization. _'I-Inuyasha… help me.'_

* * *

"Outcast you say?"

Hanato nodded, his nose twitching and sniffing out the area. "Yes, My Lord," he said. "It used to roam about the forest aimlessly nearly one hundred years ago, but we paid no mind. We do not attack our own kind for it was once a common youkai," he paused to ponder, earning a sharp glare from Sesshoumaru. "But not long afterwards we heard that it had taken a spot within a village. In fact, it defended those useless mortals and turned against us."

The young, and future taiyoukai raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" he muttered. "And what exactly does any of this have to do with me?"

"Oh, I don't mean to implore, My Lord," the boar said with a short bow. "I merely wished to inform you in case you happen to come upon it. We've heard that it has gotten extremely powerful over the years and barely traceable. In fact, it hunts us down as mere proof to those humans of it's loyalty."

"A youkai who seeks the company of humans is no concern of mine," Sesshoumaru replied and turned his back.

"I meant nothing of it. Please forgive me, Great One," Hanato begged. "I simply wished to inform you in case she attacks once again. It is extremely hard to escape once she's set her eyes on you." When Sesshoumaru failed to flinch, the boar youkai continued. "The beast regularly consumes mikos, and thus is able to form a barrier at least equal to the strength of the ones it devours."

At this Sesshoumaru cocked his head. "Mikos you say?" he drawled.

Hanato nodded. "I've heard that it's been devouring mikos little more than one hundred years ago to gather its strength."

"A youkai consuming a miko and gaining spiritual powers," Sesshoumaru stated. "It is impossible."

"I agree, My Lord, however I came in contact with the beast itself early today and found myself unable to penetrate its barrier without being purified," the boar nearly exclaimed. "I kept myself up in the battle, and it seemed that the barrier finally gave out. I had a clear shot at the vile thing, but I was shot with a sacred arrow! An incredibly, indecent woman came. A miko!"

Sesshoumaru's stiffened.

"I couldn't believe that the wench had shot at me! I barely escaped with my life!" Hanato ranted angrily. "I say, the wench deserves to die. She will be devoured for certain! Serves her right!"

'_So that woman earlier was a youkai in a clever disguise,' _Sesshoumaru pondered. _'How bothersome.'_

"I was so close! I would have been honoured by my father if I had managed to slaughter that traitorous ingrate and- My Lord?" Hanato whipped his head from side to side to find himself staring at the empty space in the forest. "M-My Lord?"

* * *

The sounds of cheerful cries and chants woke Kagome from her still slumber. Her eyes struggled to focus, her head heavy and throbbing. She gasped to herself at the crowd that had formed to circle her. She struggled against the tight ropes that held her hands and legs, fixating them with a glare.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "Untie me!"

Amongst the villagers she spotted Masato and she nearly cried out to him, but noticed that he was rather urging the crowd instead. Her eyes widened recalling the previous events. Keiko and Masato had somehow drugged her. Why? And why had this crowd gathered in front of her? What did they want from her?

"Didn't you hear me?" she tried again. "I said, let me go!"

"I'm afraid we can't do so."

Kagome's eyes darted to Keiko who had appeared amongst the villagers and made her way past them. She continued, her voice somehow deeper, eyes sharper and face more pointed. "It was certainly sheer luck that I came upon you, Kagome. Do you really think that we will let you go now? It's been so long since a miko such as yourself has come to pass these areas," Keiko knelt before her, a small smile playing against her lips as she neared Kagome to whisper. "Look at them," started, glancing towards the villagers. "Humans can be so foolish. I've filled their hearts with malice and hatred for your kind. They loath you."

'_Me?'_

A soft rumble of laughter from the strange woman interrupted her thoughts. "Yes, Kagome," she said. "For so long has these lands been plagued by youkai, and these humans were so desperate in need to find help. They searched for soldiers, monks, travellers that could help-anyone would do. But they longed for a miko," she let out another chuckle. "A miko who undoubtedly had powers of purification. The answer to all of their problems. But every letter and messenger they sent never returned. An answer never came from not even one single miko that resided in these lands." Her voice had lowered, a smirk playing on her lips. "I had intercepted them," she admitted. "What an incredibly devious idea. A village, who with little persuasion can easily be a place where I can dwell and wait for the perfect opportunity."

Kagome gritted her teeth, noticing that the once soft and feminine features of the kind woman had turned sour, eyes blood shot red, and teeth baring. "W-What did you do to them?" she hissed.

"Me? Why absolutely nothing," Keiko admitted. "In fact, I was the help that these villagers had so long prayed for. I destroyed youkai for them, fought them off, and all we needed was one single miko to help me do the work." When Kagome's eyes widened she continued. "A peaceful village we are," she said. "It's true that it has been quite some time since the last miko as naïve as you wandered these parts. We offer a sacrifice, and the miko's powers will protect this pathetic village, or so they assume."

"It's you," Kagome whispered struggling against the ropes. "You're the one that's taking all the spiritual powers!" She turned her head to look over Keiko's shoulder at the cheering pit of humans. "Listen to me everyone!" she exclaimed. "Keiko is lying to you! A miko's sacrifice won't protect your village! You're only feeding this youkai more power!"

She stood still waiting for their reaction, but her warning seemed to only aggravate them further. The men raised their fists, shouting angrily, the women feasted on her with their cold glares, and even the children pointed with no regard. The commotion fuelled Keiko's gleeful laugh. She cocked her head back chuckling wildly, her features returning to the once feminine and kind woman Kagome had met in the forest. Turning to face the raging crowd she held her arms out to silence them. "We are truly blessed that this miko has found her way to our humble village, and I have well informed her that she is more than welcome to stay," she announced. "But not in the way she so eagerly wished. We will not grovel and serve those who are as heartless and as vile as our enemies. Why, she is no better than a youkai herself! Let the mikos of this world rot with the rest of the youkais! They should all be put to their place!" The people roared in applause, causing Kagome to cringe. Keiko looked down to give her a small smirk. "Let us bleed this young girl, and with her blood and sacrifice her powers will surface and protect our village!"

'_I-I've got to get out of here.' _Kagome continued with her struggling. Kami, how she wished she hadn't mouthed off Sesshoumaru earlier and caused him to drift off. She hated to admit that she did have quite a habit of getting herself in the most awkward, yet dangerous situations. This wasn't exactly the first time that she had found herself in this kind of predicament. However, she always had Sango, Mirkou, Shippou and Inuyasha to come bail her out of any mess. For which ever reason if either one of them found themselves trapped by an enemy, one of them would spring forth, (usually Inuyasha with his Tetsusaiga) and come to the rescue. The girl cursed to herself, fixing her glare upon the demoness' back. She had to remind herself that none of her friends were here now. Instead she found herself with the familiar, cold presence of a youthful taiyoukai who could care less about her well being. Hell, he'd probably be beside himself in relief once her ashes were found.

Not that she needed him to begin with! She could, no, _would_ get herself out of this. She had to.

"And now, let us grace our guest with her fate that she so humbly deserves!"

Then again maybe not.

"No! Get your hands off me! Put me down!" The young miko's shrill shrieks echoed aimlessly, the crowd's gleeful laughs drowning out her cry for help. They bound her quite easily against a wooden post that had been raised even with her struggling. The ropes came around her midsection causing Kagome to gasp as they did her in quite tightly. The men stepped back to marvel at their work watching as the girl towered over the village, her back arching to the position. Her eyes were tearing at the corners of her lashes as she continued her exertion but the sounds of metal brought Kagome's eyes to widen. Pails were placed nearly below her feet by Masato, who looked up eagerly nodding in approval of her current state. The girl could barely believe what she saw. They were going to bleed her dry!

"Y-You're all making a mistake!" she half exclaimed. "It's a trick! Keiko is not helping you." She tried to force out as much as she could. "Don't you understand? She's helping you murder innocent people! How can any of this bring salvation and protection to your villages? You're only dirtying your own hands by aiding her!" When she saw that many had turned their heads to whisper in confusion, she continued. "Keiko is a youkai, she feeds off a miko's own power. You're only helping her get stronger! She is deceiving you! Don't you see? You're helping a youkai murder those who have sworn to protect humans with their very life!"

"Lies!" Keiko's voice boomed through the crowd. She appeared next to the exhausted girl, her fingers finding their way through Kagome's dark locks. She gave a sharp pull, causing the girl to shriek in pain. "When will they learn that pleading and telling mindless tales will get them no where!" She turned towards the people, eyes sharp and threatening. "If we don't bleed this girl right here and now, our women and children will be prone to attacks from youkai who roam just outside our village walls! Is that what you want? We will all be slaughtered by those beasts!"

_N-No. _Kagome pulled at her restraints, noticing that her warnings had been dismissed once again.

Keiko approached her, brandishing out a dagger between the folds of her kimono, a small smile creeping upon her lips. "Farewell miko," she whispered, the blade held to the young girl's tall neck. "Do not fret. Soon you will be a part of me."

Kagome braced herself and shut her eyes tightly, head tilted away. _I-Inuyasha…_

"Youkai!"

Her eyes snapped open. Keiko had lowered her weapon, as she turned away to face an oncoming and distressed male who made himself through the crowd. "Youkai!" he cried again. "A youkai is trying to break through the barrier!"

"What did you say?" Keiko hissed, baring her tall teeth.

The man nodded quickly, trying to regain his breath. "I-It's the youkai from earlier. The miko's companion! He is trying to break past our barrier! I'm not sure how long it will hold!" he exclaimed.

_Sesshoumaru!_ Kagome's eyes widened in realization.

The villagers screams were immediate as they scrambled. The women carried their children, fleeing towards their huts, while the men made for their weapons.

"Let us not panic!" Keiko ordered. "I will deal with the youkai." She turned towards Kagome, then passed the dagger to her false father, Masato. "Father, please continue the ritual. It is our only hope. With this girl's spiritual powers our barrier will strengthen," she said. "I will hold off that despicable youkai as long as I am capable."

The elder man nodded, taking the sharp metal from her. "Do take care, my dear," he said.

'_Take care? Take care?' _Kagome's mind screeched. _'Don't tell me they're still planning on bleeding me?' _She nibbled her bottom lip as the man approached. "Sesshoumaru, please hurry…"

* * *

"Cursed this wretched barrier." Sesshoumaru let out another nearly, frustrated growl, his brows knitting together. "How utterly bothersome!"

He lunged forth with his claws, and again coming in contact with the bright glow of the barrier. He cursed her over and over again in his head. If it wasn't for that damnable wench and her rather incapable ways of defending herself, he wouldn't be in this embarrassing situation. But the longer he thought and pondered about it, the more he willed himself to enter and perhaps strangle the poor girl's tiny, little neck. There would be hell to pay once she stood in his presence once again.

"Ah. If it isn't the Great Taiyoukai of the West's own heir."

Golden eyes narrowed, and soon enough Keiko emerged from the fog that hid the village from his sharp eyes. He feasted upon the human-claiming youkai as she neared, stepping only inches away from him, but seemingly still within the barrier's protection.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she greeted with a small, curtly bow. "I do apologize regarding the circumstances of how we met earlier. I am sure you are well aware that I must play the role in order to keep these humans in line, but here I am now to greet you formally in my true form."

Sesshoumaru noted well that her features had changed. Her once porcelain skin had faded into a dark blue, eyes a deep maroon, and perfectly, aligned teeth blurred into sharp, elongated fangs drooping towards a pointed chin. The youkai itself towered over his still, slender form, but was still positioned in a now low bow to show a differential in their status.

"I must apologize," Keiko's gruff voice spoke. "I realize that I do not have permission from your father to personally lay claim this village as my own, but please do hear me out. I have no intention once so ever for any harm to come to the West. I simply wish to remain here and live peacefully."

The calm and stoic expression of Sesshoumaru did not falter. "This Sesshoumaru was under the impression however," he drawled, "that you have been harming those under the Taiyoukai's protection; the youkai that roam these lands." He tilted his head towards the trees and into the forest. "Personally, I care not for what you do to this pathetic village or who ever resides in it, but my father's law remains firm." He watched as the demoness' eyes widened. "And that is for anyone who poses a threat or claim over what is rightfully a part of the Western Lands to be punished." A small smirk appeared on his lips. "That," he paused, "undoubtedly means death."

Seshoumaru was used to the begging and the grovelling. He came upon them often, and this youkai was no different. His lips twisted into a frown. "Allow me to pass," he demanded.

"P-Please, my Lord," she begged. "I beg of you to just let me have this one last miko. I promise I will flee and never be heard from again!"

"You knew fully well that the miko was _accompanying_," Sesshoumaru paused and nearly cringed at the word last word, but continued, "this Sesshoumaru, yet you still wish claim over her."

"B-But a mere, mortal girl should be of no significance to you, my liege. I need only but one more miko and-"

"And what exactly do you need this miko for?" Sesshoumaru interrupted harshly. "To climb up the ranks for power in military forces for the West, you must firstly be registered and go through the proper procedures. The fact alone that you have hid this from the Taiyoukai is treason beyond doubt, and now you wish to be pardoned but still plead to finish off your latest victim?" His eyes darkened. "I will not say so again. Let me pass."

Keiko trembled under his piercing stare but remained her ground, finding courage beyond the sacred barrier to stand to her full height. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, my Lord," she half heartedly hissed. "But I can promise you this, once the girl has been bled through, I will flee these lands and never return. For now however, I cannot allow you to interrupt the ritual."

Sesshoumaru's eyes remained hidden underneath his bangs, his youki unleashing. "Is that so?" he said. In a flash he sprung forward, claws meeting the sickening aura of the holy wall that prevented him from entering. He reeled backwards slightly, then advanced again. _'This wench's presence is mildly irritating,' _he thought solemnly. _'The boar had said that the barrier gave out within time and that it could not uphold his attacks.' _He smirked to himself a the horrified look upon the miko-eating youkai's expression. It seemed that they had both come to the same conclusion because she backed away slowly, just as claws met the barrier's outer shell once again. The pinkish glow of a crack finally emerged, and with a feral roar Sesshoumaru broke through coming at incredible speed towards the fleeing youkai. Within seconds he had her by the throat and raised well above soil.

"Now die," he said.

"Please!" Keiko exclaimed trying desperately to free herself from his mighty grasp.

A crack echoed into the high skies, and knowing fully well that snapping a neck would not finish of most youkai, the heir to the Western Lands happily ripped apart the remains, and continued his way, hair blowing in a light breeze.

He found the miko quite easily, having been raised nearly atop the wooden pillar. His eyebrows rose slightly at the trail of red seeping between the obvious, lengthened cuts from her upper thighs and down towards her calves. He frowned, next fixating a cold glare towards the old man who held the blade in his tremblking hands. The human nearly flew in his escape towards a nearby hut, causing Sesshoumaru to nearly roll his eyes.

He approached the sobbing girl, using his claws to tear down the ropes. She fell limply against the ground, her shoulders in a slump, and her face covered by damp, dark hair.

"Would this be the part where humans use the saying, 'Don't say I didn't warn you?'" he grumbled, very much pleased.

Honestly he half expected her to scream her brains out at him. Yell out a few insults, curse him to the Gods, and maybe even shoot him with her pathetic arrows. Anything to get a rile off the woman, giving him the opportunity to rub her own faults to her face. However, the girl merely lifted her head to face him, and Sesshoumaru suddenly stiffened.

Her eyes were pink and rimmed with tears. Her face to be frank, was a complete and utter mess. There was a trickle of blood dripping from the corner of a fat lip, and the contours of her usually, rosy cheeks were bruised in swirls of blue and purple. He simply wanted to tell her she looked divine to add to insult, but the words would not leave his mouth.

And when she flung her arms around his neck, he certainly could have evaded… but he didn't.

"You came…" she breathed.

* * *

When Kagome awoke she found herself in a seemingly comfortable position. Firstly, she was nestled against something so soft she wouldn't have been able to find words to describe it, and second, whatever she was laying on was in fact… moving? Her eyes widened as she was met with the shadows that layered Sesshoumaru's familiar and pointed chin.

Perhaps she was merely dreaming. From what she remembered, she had been tricked, tied up by a youkai pretending to be human, and then came the bleeding, quite a lot of bleeding she might add. The girl winced as the pain in her calves resurfaced. It was apparent that Sesshoumaru was carrying her, one arm hooked under her back, and the other underneath her knees. She couldn't make out her own condition in her current state, as her legs were hanging limply, but all that registered was that there was definite pain.

She winced. "W-What are you doing?"

At first she thought he hadn't heard her, but in the next second he replied. "What does it look like I am doing? I am carrying you."

Kagome shifted, suddenly finding their position some what uncomfortable. Comfortable, but certainly not with him. "What happened? Where are we?" she asked, hopeful that he was in the mood to answer.

To her surprise he was.

"The youkai whom you claimed as a _friend _is dead by this Sesshoumaru's doing, and we are heading towards the East towards your miko's village. Do not tell me that your minor injuries have affected your memory as well? Was it not you who claimed to return home to the village of indecently dressed mikos?" the future taiyoukai frowned, displeased.

"Keiko is dead?" Kagome whispered, ignoring his last insults. "What of the villagers? Did you slaughter them too?"

The corners of Sesshoumaru's lips twitched slightly. "Yes, the youkai is dead as I have said, and no. The villagers are very much alive to my displeasure," he drawled lazily.

"Y-You spared the villagers?" she asked in mild shock. "H-Have they returned to normal?"

"What pray tell can possibly make humans normal?" Sesshoumaru retorted, but sighed to himself when she scrunched her nose at him. "If by normal you mean they are no longer under the influence of that traitorous scum, then yes. However, I believe the grief and guilt that they now feel will probably drive them mad. Some were already borderline to begin with."

"And you saved me?"

"Yes."

"Why did you save me?"

"Why do you need an answer?"

"Because I do."

It was times like these that Sesshoumaru honestly wondered why he bothered. For the few days that they had been travelling with one another he had come to know that whether friend of foe, this girl, Kagome, did not seem to care. As long as she remained in the company of others, she somehow could not control her pointless attempts at conversing. Not that he needed to give her an answer. Most times he remained silent and pondered to himself on how exactly she could manage talking to herself for hours on end. The mysteries of humans…honestly.

"If I provide you with a response to your question will you finally cease with this nonsense?"

She nodded.

"So be it," he replied coldly.

He remained silent after that. Wondering to himself why he had indeed 'saved her,' as she put it. The plan was to be extremely angry with her for being so dense in her decision of trusting others. He wanted to point out her flaws, smirk to himself proudly, and leave her screeching in the background as he strode off. But why was it that he could not do so? Why had he remained silent? It certainly was an unsettling thought, and so he decided on a simple reply.

"Because you are so pathetic."

Kagome blinked at his expression. She wasn't used to this Sesshoumaru. The Sesshoumaru she knew in Inuyasha's time never expressed any sort of emotion. Nothing, except for maybe anger, and even that was rare to come up. This one was different though. He seemed cold, uncaring, and everything else that she thought she knew about him, but he wasn't as well guarded as his future self. Why, the guy honestly looked down right confused, and if it had been the appropriate time to giggle, she would have. But the miko simply stared. The almighty Sesshoumaru actually looked distressed! And if that was the best he could honestly come up with, then she wasn't planning on arguing.

She sighed and nestled instead once again into his chest, closing her eyes.

"Hmm…If you say so."

* * *

Once again, I ramble and didn't know where to end. Great. Anyone noticing that the chapters are getting longer and longer? Sorry to those who have been requesting more Sesshoumaru/Kagome interactions, this was as much as I could do. I can't seem to force myself to do any of that mushy, mushy crap and I honestly have nothing against them. I'm just trying to keep both of them in character. For now at least. Please do review! Each chapter is very hard to write and reviews gives me loads of encouragement!


End file.
